


Noticed

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Graphic Sex, M/M, Nerd!Blaine, bp!Blaine, nerd!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 20:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3502091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither of them had ever been noticed and that was fine by them. Then, they found a kinship in each other and fell hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticed

Blaine’s fingers trembled as he reached up to push Kurt’s glasses further up his nose. 

He could see the nervousness in Kurt’s too blue eyes and knew it was reflected in his own. This was their first time. This was the first time either of them had ever let someone come too close. They both grinned at each other before dissolving into laughter, leaning against each other. 

He never thought he would find someone. Blaine was perfectly happy being completely unnoticed for his entire school career. He was happy being the unnoticed nerd who did his schoolwork and everyone forgot after graduation. Then he had to transfer schools and actually found himself gravitating towards someone for the first time in his life. 

Kurt was just like him, someone who preferred books to people. When they met eyes across the library, both wearing thick glasses, Blaine instantly knew that the were something special. Awkward stares turned into stammering conversations and a friendship bloomed. They studied together, avoided the jocks together, sat next to each other in their AP classes and spent every spare moment with each other. 

Blaine knew that love was from the chemical oxytocin. He knew that every time he looked at Kurt his brain was being bathed with chemicals. 

Logically, he understood what love was but no amount of chemicals could possibly make him feel the way he did with Kurt. 

“Are you sure?” Kurt asked shakily and he smiled. 

“Of course.” 

Kurt grinned widely, kissing him so hard that both of their glasses went askew. Blaine felt that familiar swell in his chest and butterflies in his stomach (the release of adrenaline forced blood away from his stomach, causing the fluttering) and smiled into he kiss. 

They stared into each other’s eyes as they slowly took off their clothes, smiling softly until they were completely naked. Blaine held his breath as Kurt’s eyes scanned over him, looking like he did when he was pouring over his favorite books. His chest hitched when Kurt’s eyes got all the way down. 

“I know it’s different…”

“Four percent of men have them. That’s a lot more than I thought,” Kurt looked back up, a small smile on his face. “And you’re beautiful.”

“You’re sexy when you talk numbers,” Blaine found himself giggling. 

“Well I also found out that only twenty-nine percent of people with pussies orgasm during sex,” Kurt was blushing bright red. “But I’ve also done extensive research and I don’t think that’s going to be a problem.”

“This is the nerdiest foreplay ever,” Blaine leaned against him, just enjoying the feeling of their bodies pressed together. 

Kurt gently pulled his glasses off, then Blaine’s, and placed them on the bedside table. They kissed gently, hands wandering along each other’s bodies. Kurt’s breath stuttered into the kiss as Blaine shyly wrapped his fingers around his cock.

“Tell me if it feels good okay?” Blaine let out in a rush. “I want to make it feel good.”

“Believe me, it feels good,” Kurt groaned out as his hips jerked a little.

They moved slowly, not hurried in the least, and lay down on the bed. Blaine’s legs spread and he succeeding short breath. After years of trying to go unnoticed, he felt overwhelmed at being the center of attention. 

“Come on,” he mumbled, taking Kurt’s hands and pulling him. 

“I wasn’t kidding Blaine, you are stunning. You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” Kurt’s eyes were bright and Blaine felt his discomfort melt from his body.

He never felt as confident and sure of himself as when Kurt was hovering over him, eyes locked. “I love you so much.”

Kurt’s face softened and he smiled. “I love you too.”

Their fingers interlocked and Blaine let himself fall over the edge.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I’m craving either bp!blaine or nerd!blaine (or both?). You’re so good at writing both! And you can do anything you want with those basically lol :)


End file.
